Cages or Wings Extra
by AnnikaMalfoy
Summary: Centuries after Cages or Wings, Benjamin Anthony, finds out the truth about his conception.


**A/N: This is a short little one shot that takes place a couple hundred years after the ending of Cages or Wings?. I am going to answer the only question that went unanswered when I finished the story. I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **BENJAMIN**

"Are you telling me that I could be the product of my uncle raping my mother?" I asked utterly horrified.

Yes, I had known the history of my family. I had known the circumstances under which we all came together. And I had known that my mother, Kari Mason, had been a slave of my Uncle Edward's for awhile. I had heard the story of how my mother and father met during that time many times. I had even heard that Uncle Edward had raped my mother on more than one ocassion.

This was the first time I had heard about the details of my conception. I had always been told that I had been conceived by my parents during one of their secret meetings under Edward's nose. It was what my family had always told me. Just like they had always told me that it was my mother's kindness and refusal to back down that turned Edward back into the man he was before my cousins death.

Everything that I had just heard negated all of that.

"It is possible. Yes." Mother answered, looking ashamed. "Edward and your father wanted to tell you centuries ago, but I refused to let them. I was convinced that you didn't need to know. I was wrong, and I am sorry."

"Your mother was only thinking about what was best for you." Dad said. "She always feared that the truth would change things."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked trying to remain respectful. I was beyond confused and frustrated. What did she think was going to happen?

"Your parents and I worked very hard over the last few centuries to get and keep our relationship with each other and you where it is now." Edward explained. "Your father and I, especially, hated each other for a very long time. It took a lot of work for us to put aside our differences. Your mother was afraid that telling you would ruin all of that. Destroy the relationships that the three of us tried so hard to preserve."

"I get that, Uncle Edward, but I still had the right to know how I was potentially conceived." I argued. "That I had twin. That you could be my father."

"Yes, Benji." Mom said rising from the chair she had been sitting in. "You had a right to know all of that. Just like you had the right to know your the reason Edward changed. You saved my life and Edward's. But you have to understand how precarious everything was back then."

"She's right, son. We were all trying to find our way again after such dark times. It was just better for everyone if we kept it to ourselves."

"Better for you guys you mean. Do you even know which one of you is my father?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. The least they could've done was be able to tell answer that question for me."

"Unfortunately, no." Mom answered. "I had a chance to find out, but I decided it was better if we didn't know."

"Better for who?"

"For everyone." Edward stated. "Ben and I had already agreed that you were Ben's son and that he was going to raise you as his. I would just be the fun loving uncle who liked to babysit. If it had been revealed that I was your father, who knew what it would've done to our relationship."

"But now, I'm stuck not knowing and that's not fair."

"I know, baby. And I'm so sorry for that." Mom said reaching for me. I imagined she would be crying if she could. "I wish I could give you the answer you want, but I can't. I can only tell you that I'm sorry, and I just wanted what was best for you."

It was so hard to stay angry at my mom. She had, after all, proven time and time again that she only had my best interest at heart. And it couldn't have been easy in that time after I was born. It must have been confusing and painful for all of them. Knowing the truth probably wouldn't have helped anything.

Even in my ignorance, my life had been good. The three people, especially the woman, standing in front of me had made sure of that. I couldn't be angry with them for that. They had done everything possible to make sure that I grew up happy and healthy.

Yes, I would probably spend the rest of my existence wondering who my father was. Was it really that bad, though? I did have two wonderful male role models in front of me. Did it matter which one I was biologically linked to?

"No, mom, I'm sorry." I told her pulling her into a hug. "You guys are right. I didn't know what things were like back then, but I can't imagine they were easy. You did what you thought was best at the time, and I can't fault you for that. It was just a shock is all."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Benji." She said. "I'm just glad you don't hate us."

"I could never hate youm Mom." I told her. "It is your strength and bravery that allowed me to have this wonderful life. I wouldn't change anything."

"Neither would we, son." Dad said.

"Maybe a couple things." Edward laughed. "But nothing involving you."

Mom pulled away. "You should probably get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

She was right. I was talking my bar exam in the morning. I was more than a little tired of doing things in the medical field and had decided to give law a try. I had graduated law school with honors so my exams shouldn't be a problem.

"Yes, mom. I'll see you in the morning. I love all of you."

"We love you too, Benji."

I rolled my eyes as I headed to my room. My mother was the only one still allowed to call me that.

 **Later that night...**

 _I was sitting at my favorite spot at the public library reading one of my favorite novels, Of Mice and Men. The sound of a chair scraping across the floor broke my concentration. I looked up to see a girl with long curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. And a smile that could stop traffic._

 _I recognized her from the photos that hung all over our house. Nessie, my cousin or sister. She was even prettier in person._

 _"Hello, Benji." She said with a smile. She held a finger up to stop my protests. "You are nearely three hundred years old and this is the first, possibly last time, that I will get to speak to you. You can indulge me with the embarassing nickname."_

 _"Fine. To what do I owe this pleasure?" After hearing the story of her visit to my mother just after I was born, I didn't question whether this was real or not. I suppose weirder things had happened in our families. "I see your parents finally told you the truth."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"And you've accepted that you will never know who your biological father is."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Come on, Benji. I've watched you your entire life." She argued pinning me with a raised eyebrow. "I know you would say anything just to placate you mother and keep her from feeling guilty. I was the same way with my dad. But I'm dead. You can tell me the truth. Who am I gonna tell?"_

 _"You can visit my parents and your father any time you want, can't you?" I answered._

 _"Nope. I can only visit people in their sleep. Whatever we discuss in this dream stays between the two of us. So the question is: Are you really okay without knowing who your biological father is?"_

 _"Yes, I am okay with not knowing. I am perfectly happy with my relationships with my father and Edward. That being said..."_

 _"It would be nice to know the truth. Every child should know who their biological parents are. You have that right to, you know?"_

 _"But it's impossible to find out. Mom said she gave up her chance to find out."_

 _"It is true. Kari Mason did give up her chance to find out, but now, I'm giving you yours. I can tell you. All you have to do is tell me that's what you want. But know that you don't want to know, then this offer will not come again."_

 _"I want to know." I said without hesitation._

 _"I will tell you, but you have to promise that you will keep it to yourself. Your parents and Edward are happy in their ignorance. I want to keep it that way. And you have to promise that you will not allow it to change your relationship with either man."_

 _"Ben is my father and nothing is going to change that. Nobody is going to find out about this conversation. I just want to know."_

 _"Very well. The twin that your mother lost was Ben's son, but you Edward is your father."_

 **The End**

 **A/N: I know the ending is kind of lame, but I didn't know how else to do it. I'm not sure how I feel about it. Let me know if you guys think it sucks.**


End file.
